The Moives
by EVHDoggettGallo
Summary: The team goes out to see a movie and it really funny.WARNING:STAR WARS:7 SPOILERS


Disclaimer:If I owned scorpion, then I would have a lot of money, but I'm broke, so yeah:)

AN:I've been considering writing a collection of Team Scorpion road trips, so if you leave some suggestions of places that they should go in comment section then, I will try to write them all, but I can't make any promises with school, sports, and other activities that I do. (I sort of have to go to school though:)

It is a Saturday and the whole team is sitting around bored in the garage. Toby and Cabe are watching _Looney Tunes_ , Ralph and Walter are playing video games, Happy is working on their van, Sylvester is cleaning his desk, and Paige is doing some paperwork.

"I'm bored."Ralph said as he finished the game with Walter, put the remote down on the table and, went to sit down in between Cabe and Toby on the couch.

Cabe wrapped his arm around the young boy and they both zoned out on the TV. Suddenly, the cable went out.

"What the hell?"Cabe yelled, confused.

"The lights are still on."Ralph stated.

"The cable must've gone out."Walter then stated.

"So did the internet."Toby said with Cabe's tablet in his hands.

"Are you on my IPad?"Cabe asked pulling, it out of Toby's hands.

"I may or may not have been watching inappropriate stuff on it."Toby said looking the older man in the eye.

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do now?"Cabe asked sitting down on the couch next to Ralph who was staring into the distance, clearly thinking.

"How about, we go bowling."Paige suggested standing next to her son at the couch stroking her hands through his soft, gentle, hair.

"Not after last time."Cabe said putting his hand on his back.

"Not anywhere were germs are everywhere."Sylvester said rubbing his hands with hand sanitizer.

"Okay, then let's go to Chuck-E-Cheese's."Toby said getting up to grab his coat."C'mon guys."Toby insisted.

"No way!"Sylvester yelled as he shook his head no.

"Really doc."Happy said, disappointed.

"What about the movies?"Paige said."We could go over to the dinner get some food, and free WiFi, then go see a movie."Paige continued walking over to her desk and sitting down.

"Sure, we'll go along with Paige's suggestion."Walter said as he grabbed his coat.

"I want to see Zoolander two!"Toby yelled.

"No, we're going to see Deadpool."Cabe said as Happy shot him a glance of agreement, and gave him a low-five.

"Hey!"Paige yelled as she walked over there."That movie is rated R which means restricted so Ralph is exempt from watching that movie."Paige nearly yelled at the pair."How about Kung-Fu Panda three?"She suggested.

"A third version of the same movie? No."Walter protested.

"That is rated G, no way."Happy said as Cabe shot her a glance of agreement this time.

"This is going to take some time."Paige murmured under her breath.

"Mom, can we see Star Wars!"Ralph said in excitement.

"It has action."Cabe said.

"It's violent."Happy agreed.

"It's funny."Toby said with a smile.

"There's sci-fi in it."Walter said.

"And if we go to a clean theater than I'm fine."Sylvester said.

"There's Romance in it, and we all agree on it so, we'll go see Star Wars."Paige said after the team interacted on the _Star Wars Trilogy_ then, she patted her son on the head and gave him a hug while Ralph had a conspicuous smile on his face.

"There's a showing in nity minutes so we can have lunch than go see it."Ralph said.

The team hopped into Cabe's car and went to the dinner for lunch then in about twenty minutes before the movie, they went to the nearest theater that was on Sylvester's list of approved theaters, which Toby did not approve his list, and got in line to get tickets.

"Hey Cabe to save money, could you lie about your age?"Toby asked.

"Now why the hell would I do that."Cabe replied trying hard not to yell at him.

"Remember speed dating?"Toby said with big smirk on his face as Cabe sighed.

"No."He sternly told Toby."I'm not gonna lie about my age."Cabe nearly yelled.

"Ralph's doing it so why can't you?"Toby then, claimed.

"Well, he looks as if he can pass for a younger child."Cabe said, calming down.

"Well, you like you can pass for a sixty year old man."Toby said then, when he saw Cabe's face the smirk quickly left.

"Screw you."Cabe said then he walked over to Paige, Walter and, Ralph.

"Well, someone crawled up his pant leg."Toby said as he walked back over to where they were.

"You crawled up my pant leg."Cabe mummered under his breath.

"I don't think I would want to."Toby said and walked up to the front where the rest of the team were in line.

"Hello."The lady at ticket booth said.

"Well hello."Toby said with a smirk on his face and Happy elbowed him in the side.

"We need one ticket for a seven year old and six adults to Star Wars."Cabe said as he took his wallet out.

"Ok that will thirty-five dollars and fifty-four cents."She replied as Cabe was about to hand her his credit card when Toby intervened.

"Wait! Change one of those adults to a senior."He said as Cabe shot him the death stare and they were both surprised that she actually did it.

"Okay that will be twenty-seven thirty-four."She replied after she put that into her computer.

As Cabe handed her his credit card, he elbowed Toby hard in the thigh then, they all went to get food.

"I want beer!"Toby nearly yelled like a child.

"Not this again."Cabe murmured to himself.

"There is no way that you are drinking beer with my child around, again."Paige scolded to

Toby.

"Fine."He replied with a frown.

"That was quick."Cabe said and smiled.

"I'll just have a medium coke."Toby said and walked over to the table and sat down with

Ralph.

"I'll have a coke as well."Walter said.

"Hey, Cabe can I have some M&M's please?"Ralph asked after he got up, and walked

over to Cabe.

"No, sweetie I am paying for you, so I"ll get your candy okay?"Paige said as she walked

Ralph up to get his candy and popcorn.

The team had all their food, and were in the showroom.

"I hope that this sequel doesn't suck, all sequels always suck."Toby said with arms crossed.

"But what about _Terminator Two_?That was one of the best sequels of all time."Happy said to Toby.

"Yeah well, I highly doubt that."Toby replied.

"Wait, you have never seen _T2_!"Cabe said, shocked.

"No I haven't. I don't like sequels, and the first one sucked."Toby replied, still with his arms crossed

"Wow, you have never seen a good movie."Cabe said with his arms crossed, and shaking his head.

"Hey Cabe you took me to that movie as kid and you said that guy who played T-1000 looked a lot like you when you were younger."Walter said.

"Yeah he did, but I look nothing like him now."Cabe replied as he grabbed a handful of Toby's popcorn and Toby tried to get it out of his hand, but he ate it already.

"Shh it's starting."Sylvester said as the opening credits came on.

It is about half way into the movie and Toby started to get really annoying.

"Ohh really."Toby said as he was getting on Happy, and Cabe's nerves.

"Does he ever shut up."Cabe asked Happy.

"I don't think so. I've been trying to find the off switch, but I can never seem to find it."She replied with a slight smile then, glared back over at Toby who was still talking.

"Cabe, could you please prohibit Toby from talking."Walter asked as he looked over at Cabe.

"Hey, Toby."Cabe said softly, but still with anger in his voice.

"What!"Toby almost yelled.

"Shut it now or else you and I are going to have another issue and this one is going to hurt a lot more, so shut it now or I else I will compel you to it!"Cabe said as he shot Toby the death stare, again.

"Okay."He replied offensively, but scared.

The movie is now over and they are now in Cabe's SUV driving back to the garage.

"So Ralph, what did you think of the movie?"Walter asked.

"It was great!"He replied, excitedly.

"Yeah the visual effects were good, but Han Solo's death could've been better."Walter replied.

"What did you think mister 'I hate sequels'"Happy mocked at Toby.

"It would've been better if I had my beer, but either than that It was okay."Toby replied walking out of the theater with his arms crossed.

"Yeah well now Happy and I have to show you _T2_."Cabe said keeping his eyes on the road.


End file.
